Victoria Secrets
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella go to Victoria's secret and got more than they went for... Gabpay Oneshot


Okay this is for my Sammikins! lol Hope you love it! Oh and I don't own anything...

Sharpay was walking down the hall strutting her stuff not paying attention to anyone or anything around her. When Sharpay walks by everyone stops whatever they were doing. She just had that effect on people. They just stop, and stare at her parting the hallway making a path as she struts her way down the hallway normally talking on her pink glittery side kick.

Gabriella on the other hand was walking down the hallway her head in a book not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she collided with someone dropping her book. She quickly bent down to pick it up before looking up at the person she crashed into; Sharpay Evans. "Watch it Montez." The girl said harshly before rolling her eyes, walking past the brunette.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Gabriella was standing at her locker putting her books in when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She almost melted at the feeling of their arms around her. She could stay like that all day if she could. She then felt them kiss the side of neck as her legs almost buckled underneath her. Gabriella then jumped around realizing they were at school and that they couldn't do this here. "What are you doing?!" she asks turning to meet their gaze.

"I missed you baby." they say in a low voice, sending chills up Gabriella's spine.

"Sharpay we can't do this here, someone will see." The brunette says before looking around the empty hallway to make sure know one was watching.

Sharpay just rolls her eyes and looks at the brunette across from her. "Baby we haven't hung out in like a week. I miss you." She says seriously, looking into the brunettes eyes.

Gabriella's face quickly softens and she takes the blondes hands in hers. "I know, and I'm sorry, but you know why." she says making the blonde roll her eyes again at the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you don't want everyone finding out about us, but still Gabriella, you're my girlfriend and I want to hang out with you." The blonde says while wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. Sharpay really didn't understand why Gabriella didn't want to hang out with her. I mean she was her girlfriend and all she wanted was to spend a little time together I mean they deserved that right?

Gabriella sighs and looks her girlfriend in the eyes. "I know baby I want to hang out with you too, but where are we supposed to hang out? You're parents are home now." Gabriella felt horrible. She really missed Sharpay and she knew Sharpay missed her, but they couldn't go anywhere without being seen, and she just weren't sure the school could handle them just yet. Much less that they could handle the school.

"Let's go to the mall!" Sharpay squeals excitedly making Gabriella look around to be sure she didn't draw attention from anyone. Luckily the hallway was still empty.

Gabriella looks at Sharpay unbelievingly. "You're not serious are you?" she asks making the blonde just look at her confused. "Sharpay do you know how people from school will be at the mall?" she asks now making the blonde look at her with her puppy dog face; a face Gabriella just couldn't resist. "Fine." Gabriella sighs making Sharpay squeal with excitement and jump in Gabriella's arms, kissing her all over her face.

Gabriella just giggled at first holding her girlfriend by the waist while she continuously kissed her. "Okay baby I get it your excited." Gabriella says trying to hold in another giggle. Gabriella lets Sharpay down and smiles at her, placing her forehead against the blonde's.

Suddenly both the girls hear footsteps heading their way. "My car after school." Sharpay says quickly before kissing Gabriella and hurrying down the hallway before they could make it around the corner.

Gabriella smiles as she watches Sharpay practically run down the hallway. She then turns almost colliding into Troy. "Oh hi." She says nervously holding her hand over her heart.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He says smiling at her. Gabriella just nods before walking past him. "Hey wait!" Troy says grabbing Gabriella's hand to turn her back around, facing him. Gabriella just looks at him waiting for him to speak. "What are you doing after school? I thought we could hang out." He says scratching the back of his neck.

Gabriella just smiles warmly at him. "Troy I'm sorry, but I can't. We broke up okay I've moved on." She says trying to walk away only to be stopped again.

"I know we did, but…uh…we could go as friends right?" he smiles. Troy still loved Gabriella and really didn't know why she just randomly broke up with him. He thought they were doing so well and then one day she just ended it just like that. He didn't know what he did wrong.

"Troy I can't I have plans." She says finally getting past him and making her way down the hallway. Troy just watched her as she disappears around the corner. He sighs leaning back against the lockers running his hands through his brown hair.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Gabriella walked out of the school and to the parking lot a few minutes after the bell to make sure everyone was gone. She reached the parking lot and saw it was empty besides one car; a pink mustang. Sharpay was standing outside the car leaning against waiting on her girlfriend. Gabriella's smile immediately grew as she made her way quickly to the car.

Sharpay smiled when she saw her girlfriend making her way towards her. She quickly stood up straight only to get pushed back against the car once again feeling pair of lips crashing onto hers. Sharpay kissed back with just as much passion as she ran her hands through Gabriella's long brown locks.

Gabriella reluctantly pulls away from Sharpay and smiles at her making the blonde automatically smile back. "Let's go." The brunette says pulling Sharpay off the car. Sharpay grins and hurries to the drivers side getting in, rushing away to the mall.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The girls were walking around the mall, bags in hand. Sharpay wanted so badly to reach over and hold Gabriella's hand. To let the entire world know about them and how much she really loved her. Gabriella was her world and she just wanted people to know, and not have a problem with it, although she knew that would never happen.

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and saw her looking in thought. She knew what it was about; them. That's what Sharpay always thought about. Gabriella knew Sharpay wanted to tell everyone about them. Gabriella did too it was just she didn't know how people would deal with it and she really didn't want to face everyone. Sharpay was used to receiving rude comments, but Gabriella on the other hand could never just brush off comments like Sharpay.

"Oh lets go in here!" Sharpay suddenly says pulling Gabriella's arm into Victoria Secrets. The girls walk inside and look around and some underwear and bra's when Sharpay sees something in the corner that catches her eye. She walks over taking a closer look and smiles mischievously looking it over.

Gabriella notices Sharpay isn't by her side anymore and looks up to see her in the corner looking at something. She walks over closer and sees the blonde with a hot pink and black lingerie outfit. She looks up at Sharpay who just smiles at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What?" Gabriella asks confused.

"Lets try it on!" Sharpay says excitingly. "Here you take this one." the blonde says handing Gabriella some red lacy lingerie. Before Gabriella could even speak Sharpay was in a dressing room with the door closed. Gabriella just sighed before walking into the dressing room beside Sharpay's; lingerie in hand.

Sharpay walks out of the dressing room with her lingerie on and knocks on Gabriella's door. "Bri, come out." The blonde says knocking on the door once again.

"No I don't wanna." Gabriella says making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Gabriella Anne Montez get your sexy little butt out here." the blonde says sternly, jerking on the door knob.

"No I look stupid." Gabriella says shyly. Gabriella was a very shy person. She wasn't used to wearing and doing things like this. Sharpay just brought this stuff out in her sometimes. She wouldn't even do this with Troy when they were together.

"Gabriella that's impossible. You could be wearing a clown suit and still look just as beautiful as always know come out." The blonde begs. "Please, for me?" she adds after getting no reply. Sharpay then sees the knob slowly turn then the door ease open. She pushes it open wider and sees Gabriella standing there with a shy smile on her face and cheeks a deep shade of red.

Sharpay just stares at her, speechless. "See I told you I look stupid." Gabriella says before trying to close the door only to get stopped by Sharpay putting her hand on the door.

"No Gabriella you look amazing seriously." Sharpay says mesmerized by her girlfriends body. Gabriella just smiles shyly before Sharpay pulls her out of the room and over to the full length mirror. "See we are one hot couple." Sharpay states looking at their reflection.

Gabriella just laughs finally feeling somewhat comfortable in the outfit. She then hears a voice that sounds familiar and glances over at the door only to see Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsey, Ryan, Jason, Zeke, and Martha walking in. Gabriella's eyes grow huge as Sharpay looks at her confused. "What?" Sharpay asks the brunette. Gabriella just turns Sharpay around to the others making the blondes eyes grow just as huge. "What do we do?!" the blonde asks looking at her girlfriend.

"Hide!" Gabriella shouts before running into the dressing room. She peaks out the door after a minute and sees Sharpay crouched down behind a clothing rack. She motions for Sharpay to run into the dressing room with her, but then she sees the guys all walking towards the blonde. Sharpay just gets a worried look on her face as the gang starts looking at the items on the rack right in front of her.

Gabriella's heart starts racing as she watches the scene in front of her. Almost a year of hiding could all go down the drain because of one stupid trip to the mall.

Sharpay was sitting behind the rack with her eyes closed just praying they wouldn't find her. Suddenly Sharpay felt something touching her chest she looked down and saw a hand making its way to her breast. Her heart started racing as it gently started to squeeze her breast.

Gabriella watched in horror as she saw Chad groping her girlfriend from the other side of the clothing rack. She didn't know what bothered her more the fact that they could be caught at any moment or the fact that Chad was touching her girlfriend.

Sharpay didn't know what to do. Gabriella was motioning for her to stay still, but Sharpay was not gonna let Chad touch her breasts and get away with it. she reached up and slapped the hand away rather hard making Gabriella gasp.

"Chad what are you doing?" Monique asks as she looks at her boyfriend who was rubbing his hand with a strange look on his face studying the clothes rack.

"I think there is someone back there." He says before pushing things aside to figure out what was behind the clothes. Both Gabriella and Sharpay's eyes almost bulge out of their head as he moves the clothes around trying to get a good look.

"Come on Chad there is no one back there." Taylor says annoyed at her boyfriend. he could be an idiot sometimes.

"It slapped me!" he yells trying to get her to believe her.

"Yeah Chad the clothing rack slapped you, now come tell me what you think of these bras." She says pulling Chad away from the rack. Both Sharpay and Gabriella let out a huge sigh of relief as they leave the rack and move across the store. Gabriella quickly motions for Sharpay to join her after making sure no one was looking.

Sharpay got up, rushing into the dressing room before being seen. The girls then broke out into a fit of laughter after Sharpay made it in. "Oh my god that was so close." Gabriella says covering her face with her hands. Sharpay just smiles at her girlfriend with a seductive look. Gabriella looks at her confused. "What?" she asks but before another word can be said Sharpay pushes her against the wall kissing her passionately.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella says trying to hold back giggling. Sharpay doesn't answer she just moves down and kisses Gabriella's jaw line down to her neck while also gently squeezing her breasts making Gabriella let out a little moan. "Sh…Sharpay…we can't do this here." Gabriella breaths out.

Sharpay gets down on her knees kissing down Gabriella's exposed stomach as Gabriella runs her hands through Sharpay's golden locks. "Sharpay I'm serious we're going to get caught." Gabriella says trying not to let Sharpay get to her.

Sharpay moves back up and places a light kiss on Gabriella's lips. "I can be quiet." She says in a low voice before kissing down Gabriella's chest making the brunette shiver at her touch. Sharpay looked up and saw Gabriella with her eyes closed and knew she had her right where she wanted her. She moved up slowly kissing the valley in between her breast, up her neck and back to her lips, kissing her passionately.

Gabriella got caught up in the kiss and quickly turned them around pushing Sharpay into the wall making a banging noise in the process. "Uh is everything alright in there?" they hear a woman ask. Sharpay giggles and Gabriella places her hand over the blondes mouth.

"Yeah it's fine I just…fell." Gabriella says trying to hold back giggles. She then feels Sharpay lick her hand causing her to pull it away from the blondes mouth letting out a shriek. "Gross!" Gabriella says in a loud whisper. Sharpay just smirks at her and pulls her into her kissing her passionately.

"You look so hot in that lingerie baby." Sharpay whispers against Gabriella's lips making the brunette pull away smiling.

"Oh you like?" she asks in a sexy tone while running her hands over her breast and down over her crotch making Sharpay nod her head eyeing the brunette as she touches herself. Gabriella smirks before slowly pulling off her bra and flinging it to the other side of the dressing room. Sharpay reaches out to touch but gets slapped away by Gabriella.

Sharpay just continues to stare at Gabriella's breast as Gabriella smirks. "Do you want to touch me?" Gabriella asks the blonde playing with her own breasts making her nipples hard. Sharpay just nods frantically, groaning as she watches her girlfriend tease her own nipples. "Not yet." Gabriella says making the blonde poke out her bottom lip.

Gabriella smiles and kisses Sharpay's bottom lip quickly before backing up again. She slowly slides her hands from her breasts down her stomach and inside of her panties letting out a soft moan as she rubs herself. She looks over at the blonde and sees a squirming in place trying to keep control. She slides off her panties and walks over to the blonde whispering in her ear. "Are you wet for me baby?" she asks sexily making the blonde nod her head frantically.

"Good." she says simply before placing a chaste kiss on the blondes lips. The then takes Sharpay's hand guiding down to her wet center making the blonde run her hand over her center feeling the wetness. "Feel that baby? it's all for you." Gabriella whispers in the blondes ear making the blonde squirm even more.

"Bri I need you so bad." The blonde says in a pained tone. Gabriella smiled before kissing the blonde passionately while moving her hand around behind the blondes back, unclasping her bra, letting it slide to the floor. She then slid her hands back around the front of Sharpay and gently started massing her breasts making the blonde moan loudly.

Gabriella smiles and moves her head down taking one of Sharpay's breasts into her mouth, sucking and nibbling slightly making the blonde almost scream in pleasure. Gabriella then trails her kisses down the blondes stomach, stopping when she reaches the blondes panty line. She hooks her fingers around them pulling them down slowly as she kisses every inch of the blondes legs on her way back up.

Gabriella then reaches Sharpay's dripping wet center licking it teasingly making the blonde let out a shriek. "Bri…please…" the blonde pants out not being able to take much more. Gabriella smirks before thrusting her tongue in quickly swirling it around making the blonde moan instantly. "Oh god Bri." The blonde moans out, running her hands through the brunette's locks. "Faster baby." she moans, bucking her hips making Gabriella's tongue go deeper.

Gabriella thrusts her tongue in and out quickly as she feels Sharpay pulling at her hair frantically. She then starts to feel Sharpay's walls contract and pulls out not wanting it to end just yet. "Why did you stop?" Sharpay whines as the brunette stands back up to the blondes level. Gabriella doesn't say anything, but kisses her roughly pushing her against the wall even more.

Gabriella reaches up and starts to roughly massage Sharpay's breasts with her hands making the blonde throw her head back. "I need you inside me baby." Gabriella whispers against the blondes lips making her shiver at her words. Sharpay slides her hand down Gabriella's stomach and down to her dripping wet center, massaging over it making the brunette groan, bucking her hips towards the blonde.

"Paybacks a bitch." Sharpay whispers trying to hide a smile as Gabriella groans bucking her hips wildly against the blonde's hand.

"Pay, baby please." The brunette groans making the blonde smirk. Sharpay then thrusts two fingers into Gabriella making the brunette automatically moan and buck her hips wildly against her hand. "Oh yes…oh god harder baby." she moans out throwing her head back in pure pleasure.

Gabriella then sticks two of her own finger into Sharpay making her scream in pleasure bucking her hips matching her thrusts. "Oh my god Bri…oh yes..." the blonde pants out thrusting her fingers harder into the brunette.

Outside the dressing room the girls were all shopping while the boys were looking around awkwardly feeling uncomfortable being in a women's underwear store. "Taylor can we please go now?" Chad asks his girlfriend who was looking at a table with thongs on it. She just rolls her eyes at him before ignoring him and turning back to the table.

Chad then noticed Troy wasn't beside him and turned to see him leaning up against a dressing room door, listening. "Dude what are you doing?" he asks walking over to him.

Troy just shushes him before standing up straight and taking a few steps away from the door. "I think people are having sex in there." He says pointing to the dressing room.

"Seriously?!" Chad asks amused as they both run to the door listening.

"Oh god baby I'm about to cum…keep going." Gabriella moaned out. Sharpay just pushed her fingers in harder wanting to make Gabriella cum hard so she could taste her juices. "Oh yes…right there…" Gabriella moaned before letting out a scream, cumming all over Sharpay's hand.

"Baby I'm almost there." Sharpay whispers making Gabriella work harder on her task at hand; making Sharpay cum. She then brings Sharpay's hand up to her mouth sucking on her fingers, licking them clean of herself making Sharpay groan and buck her hips wildly against her hand. "Oh god I'm cumming! Oh yes!" she then let out a loud scream before cumming all over Gabriella's hand.

Back outside the girls walked over and saw the guys all leaned up against the door listening to the occupants inside. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Taylor asks from behind them making them all jump in surprise.

The guys turn to see the girls looking at them with arms crossed. "We were just…" Chad try's but gets nothing.

"People are having sex in there!" Jason says excitingly making the girls scrunch their faces in disgust and the other guys glare at him. "What?" he asks shrugging. The girls just walk off making the guys look at each other mischievously looking back to the door.

"Don't even think about it! C'mon!" Taylor yells making the boys follow them out the store.

"That was amazing." Gabriella gushes as she puts her clothes back on. Sharpay just grins and watches her. "Are you gonna get dressed?" she asks eyeing the blonde.

"My clothes are next door." The blonde says smirking a bit.

Gabriella laughs and pulls her shirt over her head before kissing the blonde. "Okay I'll get them." She says kissing the blonde again and peeking out the door. After seeing the coast was clear she quickly walked into the dressing room next to hers grabbing Sharpay's clothes and rushing back into her own handing them to her girlfriend.

Sharpay quickly gets dressed and Gabriella picks up the lingerie they were wearing. "Um babe?" she asks as Sharpay buttons the button on her jeans. "I think we're going to have to buy this." Gabriella says laughing a little bit.

Sharpay just looks at her not understanding what she is talking about. "Why?" she asks confused. Gabriella just shows her the panties and Sharpay's eyes grow wide when she sees they are soaking wet. Gabriella just bursts out into a fit of giggles as Sharpay hits her. "Not my fault your such a tease and no how to get me all hot and bothered." Sharpay says making Gabriella smile proudly. "Come on." Sharpay says dragging her girlfriend out of the dressing room and up to the register.

Gabriella reluctantly puts the underwear on the counter as the sales woman picks it up eyeing them when she feels wetness. Gabriella just blushes as Sharpay tries her best to keep in laughter. The lady just rings up the panties placing them in a bag and taking Sharpay's credit card.

The girls walk out of the store and burst out laughing as soon as they get out. "Well I guess Victoria has one more secret." Sharpay says looking into the store. Gabriella just rolls her eyes before walking away making the blonde quickly follow after her.

Okay well if any of u guys are turned on (Which i don't blame you i got turned on writing it lol) then that's awesome cuz thats what i was going for lol...Love you Sami babi!!


End file.
